Puppets on a String
by Bloodlace
Summary: Rido Kuran and Shizuka Hio had a daughter, Tori, who was adopted by the Otomo family. 16 years later, Tori Otomo transferred to the Cross Academy Night Class. She is a pure-blood, but everyone with the exception of the headmaster, Kaname and Takuma thinks she is an aristocrat. Can she wrap everybody around her fingers or will she have to cut them loose? Bad summary but good story!
1. Chapter 1

Puppets on a String Chapter 1 – Rebirth

_Author's Note: Welcome to my story 'Puppets on a String'. I have had this idea for awhile, but last time I did a story with an OC like this, there were no reviews or follows so I deleted the story. Hopefully, this story will have better luck._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, just my OC._

Cross Academy.

A famous private school where all the students sleep on the dorms. There is the day class and the night class. That is where I come in. Victoria-Ivory Otomo is my name, but everyone just calls me Tori. I would too, imagine someone calling out your name. 'Hey, Victoria-Ivory!' No. Too much of a mouthful. And besides, Tori sounded much better. And if you haven't figured it out yet, I am in the night class. I am a vampire.

My parents? You would not believe me, but my parents are Rido Kuran and Shizuka Hio. Yes, I am a pureblood. I have Shizuka's eyes and Rido's hair colour, purple eyes and long black hair if you can't visualize it. Maybe you are still in shock by the fact that Rido and Shizuka were intimate enough to have a child, and I don't blame you. After I was born, I was taken in by the Otomo family, who knew I was a pureblood. But to everyone else, I was simply an aristocrat. When I applied for this school, I sat an interview with the president of the night class, Kaname Kuran. He was very polite. I told him I was a pureblood, and I asked him to say that I was an aristocrat. I want to see how people treat me before and after they know my secret. The only people that know my secret are the Otomo family, Headmaster Cross, Kaname Kuran and Takuma Ichijo. Kaname felt Takuma should know, being the vice president and one of Kaname's best friends. Other than that, nobody else knows. And out of my many powers, I chose to have my aristocrat power to be able to see people's auras and life story by physical contact.

The carriage I am in comes to a stop, so I head into the academy towards the headmasters office. When I get there, I take a deep breath and knock on the door. A few seconds later, I hear a voice from the other side of the door,

"Come in." I do as the voice says and enter the room. I look to see the headmaster sitting at his desk, and a boy with silver hair standing near him.

"Ah, Welcome, Victoria-Ivory."

"Hi, and just Tori is fine." I walk into the room and look to the silver haired boy. He has a day class uniform, so he must be human. He stares at me with his silver eyes. I don't need my abilities to know he has had a rough life.

"Tori," The Headmaster began to speak, "I'd like you to meet Zero Kiriyu. He is a guardian and will be escorting you to the night class dorms." I look to the headmaster.

"Guardians?"

"Yes, the guardians are in charge of protecting the night class from the day class girls. And to make sure that the day class doesn't know the night class are vampires." Seems legit. I nod as Zero leaves the room. I quickly bow to the headmaster before chasing Zero.

"Thanks for the warm welcome." I say as I walk next to him. Zero shows a small smile as he keeps walking. I just walk next to him as we walk to the moon dorms.

_A few minutes later..._

After awhile of an awkward silence, we finally arrive at the moon dorms. Zero turns to me,

"This is as far as I want to go. I trust you can handle yourself." Before I have the time to say anything, he turns around and leaves me alone. Great.

"You aren't going to get a girlfriend by acting like that!" I call out after him, but he ignores me. If you're going to treat me like that then fine. I look to my door and slowly open it. I peek inside to find nobody there, so I walk inside. I'm about to walk up the stairs when I hear a voice.

"Hello! You must be Tori!" The voice makes me jump out of my skin, and I look up to see a man with blonde hair and a warming smile.

"Sorry if I scared you. I am Takuma Ichijo, the dorm vice president." I relax, knowing that he knows I'm a pureblood. I walk up the rest of the stairs and face him.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm glad it was you that saw me. Off-topic question, do you have a library?" Takuma's eyes light up as he nods and runs off. What is it with the guys at school? I sigh as I follow him. We eventually end up at the library, and I instantly go to the manga section. I look until I find the manga I'm looking for.

"Vampire Knight?" Takuma asks, "I haven't got around to reading it yet." I ignore him as I borrow the whole series. When we leave, Takuma offers to carry my books, which I decline.

"Oh, and since you are a pureblood, you will have a room to yourself." I nod as Takuma leads me to my room. When we get there, Takuma opens the door and I walk in. I put my books on the floor and look around my room. A double bed, a massive bookshelf, a walk-in closet and even my own bathroom. Yes!

"Well then, I'll leave you to it." Takuma walks out of the room as I find my stuff is already unpacked. Creepy. I am about to start reading when I hear a voice behind me.

"Lord Kaname never told me we had a new transfer." I turn around to see a woman standing at my doorway. _Ruka Souen _is what my other abilities tell me. _She has had to deal with Kaname's rejection many times and enjoys tearing people down. Pitiful._

"Well here I am. I'm Tori." Ruka just glares at me before saying,

"Just make sure you don't get in Kaname-sama's way." She walks out of my room, and I decide here and now that this is where the fun begins.

_Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, PM me. Keep reading to see what Tori will get herself into and to see more of the night class. Until next time,_

_Bloodlace_


	2. Chapter 2

Puppets on a String Chapter 2 – Second Hand News

_Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 2! I hope you like it. Also, there is a poll to vote for your favourite Vampire Knight character, so I know who to include in the story more. So please vote! And also, I just wanted to say that I HAVE NOT finished reading the VK manga, so don't ruin it for me and I'll won't ruin it for you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight._

What the fuck is her problem?

I run out of the room and grab Ruka by the throat and slam her to the wall. As soon as I touch her, I can see her entire life story: _She has loved Kaname since forever, and he won't return her feelings._ It might seem small, but it can really tear a person apart. Ruka looks me in the eye and attempts to give me an illusion that I am facing my worst fear, something I'm not comfortable sharing. I just shrug off the illusion as I speak,

"Oh no," I say with sarcasm dripping from my every word, "I'm being taken over by an illusion. Illusions that will make you never mess with me again." I am about to hit her when something grabs my hand. I look to see Takuma standing there.

"Tori, this is not a good first impression."

"And I care about impressions, why?" My hand loosens its grip on Ruka's throat as she sinks to her knees.

"Ruka, are you alright?" Takuma asks. Ruka gets up and runs away from us. Takuma lets go of my hand and talks to me,

"No time to talk about it, we have class. Let's go."

"Check out Mr. Serious over here!" I say as Takuma laughs. Within a few minutes, we both walk into class. I am about to take a random seat when someone grabs my shoulder. _Toga Yagari _is what I see, a man who lost his eye to save someone. He is a pretty good person, and a better vampire hunter.

"Everyone, we have a new student. Introduce yourself." Geez, what a charmer.

"My name is Tori Otomo. I am an aristocrat and I have already met some of you," My eyes glaze over to Ruka, who glares at me in return. I send her a smirk as I continue speaking,

"But I hope I will get know the rest of you throughout the year." Toda directs his attention to an empty seat in between two boys, one with blonde hair and the other one with orange hair,

"Hanabusa. Akatsuki, Tori will be sitting in between you. Is that alright, Tori?" I nod as I walk up to them and take my seat. They both turn to me as I smirk,

"What's with that smirk?" Asks the blonde haired boy. I turn to him and look into his blue eyes.

"What smirk, _Hanabusa Aido?_" He looks shocked as he starts to yell at me,

"How do you know my name?! Do you stalk me? What else do you know about me?"

"Do you really want to go there?" He nods as he puts his hand on mine, as if he wants me to read his palm, so I play along.

"Interesting. You initially hated Kaname, and then you fell in love with him. You want to show him how you feel and you hated it when Akatsuki," I say poking the orange haired boy, "found your Kaname collection of junk he broke trying to teach you respect, yet you still yearn for him. Does that about sum it up?" Hanabusa is blushing like crazy as he runs out of the room. Everyone stares at me in shock, except for Akatsuki, who is trying not to laugh out loud. I just pretend that nothing happened as Kaname walks in.

"It is nice to see that you are settling in, Victoria-Ivory." Ruka bursts out laughing at the sound of my real name. I rise from my seat and lunge myself at her. She screams when she sees me coming, and I land on her with a thud. I start punching her repeatedly as she claws at my face. I head butt her as I get off her. I pick her up and simply drop her to the ground. I look to the rest of my class, whose eyes are red with a blood-coloured lust. Kaname grabs me by the shoulder and says,

"My room. Now."

"I'm flattered Kaname but you aren't really my type." Kaname glares at me. I shrug him off as I skip to the end of the door. I open it as Kaname and Takuma follow. We head to Kaname's room as I take a seat.

"I understand that there are some _issues_ with the night class," Kaname speaks, "I know you just want to be treated like an aristocrat, even though you are a pureblood. I am jealous of you; sometimes I wish someone else was in charge. But, you shouldn't just attack people like that."

"I know there are limits, but it's _Ruka_ we are talking about. She needed to be put in her place. And as for Hanabusa, he brought it upon himself." Kaname looks at Takuma,

"What happened with Hanabusa?"

"I don't know. I was too busy reading manga. But I did notice Akatsuki sitting next to her; I can get him if you like." Kaname nods.

"That would be helpful. Thank you Takuma." The blond haired boy smiles as he leaves the room. I feel my cheek and notice that it has already healed, but the blood is still there. I run my finger along it and lick it off.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden."

"But it's _my blood _I'm drinking."

"I don't care. Go to the bathroom and wash it off."

"Alright! I'm going." I find Kaname's bathroom easily and quickly wash the blood off. I have a drop of blood and let it grace my lips. I go back into the room to find Akatsuki already there and sitting in the place I was sitting in. I just stand awkwardly behind Akatsuki as he stretches. One of his fists only just connects with my breast, and I can see Akatsuki's lack of a story. Akatsuki turns and sees me, and gives me a small smile. He obviously doesn't know he just got some tit 5 seconds ago. I smile a knowing smile as Kaname speaks,

"Akatsuki, I saw what happened with Ruka, and Tori will be getting a 15 day suspension-"

"What?!" I yell.

"You can't just get away with hitting another student. You will stay in the night class dorms." I smirk.

"So I get 15 days of school?" Kaname nods as I cheer. I get to read manga all day!

"Tori, this is not a good thing." I turn serious as Akatsuki speaks up,

"I hate to seem rude but why am I here?" Kaname looks to Kain and gets back on the topic,

"I saw what happened with Ruka, but missed what went down with Hanabusa. Can you tell me what happened?" Akatsuki nods and starts to explain what happened,

"Yagari told Tori to sit in between me and Hanabusa. So she did, and Hanabusa asked Tori what was with the smirk she gave him. Tori said nothing and said his full name. Hanabusa then asked what else Tori knew about him, and she started saying stuff about how Hanabusa likes you and all that." Kaname nods, taking this all in as I just stand behind Kain.

"Alright. Thanks Akatsuki. You can go back to class now." Kain nods and I takes his seat as soon as he stands up. As soon as he leaves the room. Kaname speaks to me,

"I apologise about Hanabusa, he can be a bit of a handful sometimes. Now, did you get a tour from one of the guardians?"

"Yes. Zero showed me straight to the dorm, and Takuma showed me to the library and the classroom. That's about it." Kaname stands up and looks out his window.

"Zero huh? I doubt he would have been much help, but you will have time to explore, _after_ your suspension. Now, go back to your room. Class is just about to end." I nod as I leave the room. I walk past the night class classroom as they all come out. I just blend in, as two people stand on either side of me.

"You seem to be making a name for yourself, and it's only the first day."

"Now Rima, don't make her uncomfortable."

"You are too serious, Shiki." I made a cough to let them know I was there. Their attention turned to me.

"So, what ability do you have?" Rima asks.

"I can see people's auras and life story by touching them." I reply as Rima nods.

"You would have already seen Aido's and Ruka's right?" Senri asked. I smirk as I talk,

"They both have interesting life stories. But there is no need for them to know that." Senri and Rima chuckle a little before walking ahead of me.

"Okay then." I say as I watch them leave.

"They are always like that. Don't let it bother you." I turn to see Akatsuki walking next to me. I smile as we keep walking,

"So," I begin to say, "What do people do during suspensions?" Akatsuki laughs a bit before saying,

"I just read during my suspension, mainly stayed in my room. You can do anything you want, but you can't leave the dorm." I inwardly grin.

"I'll probably read and listen to music. Maybe plot some revenge, I don't know." Akatsuki stops walking as I stop just ahead of him,

"You're a bad girl, aren't you?" I just stare at him before saying,

"I'm always open for punishment."

"That doesn't sound suggestive at all." I laugh as we resume walking. We get to the door of my room.

"Who do you share with?" Akatsuki asks.

"What gave you the idea that I share with someone?"

"You have a room all to yourself?" I smirk.

"It's just some of the perks of being a wallflower." Akatsuki bursts out laughing as I chuckle. We giggle for a few minutes before Akatsuki said,

"Well, it's getting late. I'll see you in 15 days." He leaves as I call out to him,

"I see how it is. Just leave me all alone in an area of vampires who want to eat me!" He lets out a loud 'Ha' before turning the corner. I smile as I walk into my room and start to read some manga. I shall be enjoying the next 15 days.

_Author's Note: There is chapter 2. What do you think of Ruka getting put in her place? And what about Tori's suspension? Leave a review telling me what you think, and constructive criticism is helpful. Until next time,_

_Bloodlace._


End file.
